rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Canada 3
Description Big Brother Canada 3 was the third season of the series and also of coverage on RHAP. The format closely followed that of the American version of the show with major additional twists mixed in including allowing the Canadian audience to influence the game heavily via voting. American and Canadian Big Brother contestants appeared on the podcast throughout the season. Multiple live feed correspondents were used this season. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the week 4 podcast. Preseason March 20, 2015 - 'BBCAN3 Season Preview and Cast Assessment: Mike Bloom Week 1 March 24, 2015 - Season 3 Premiere Recap: 'Curt Clark March 27, 2015 - 'First Eviction Recap & Live Feeds Update: 'Alex Kidwell, Taran Armstrong, Emily Stobs Week 2 March 31, 2015 - 'HOH & POV Recap with ARLIE & Live Feeds Update: 'Arlie Shaban, Brent Wolgamott, Havish Patel April 3, 2015 - 'Eviction & HOH Recap with IKA & Live Feeds Update: 'Ika Wong, Mikey Dowd, Shannon Bauer Week 3 April 7, 2015 - 'Instant Eviction, HOH, POV & Live Feeds Recap: 'Shannon Bauer, Taran Armstrong April 9, 2015 - 'Eviction, HOH, and Live Feeds: 'Alex Kidwell, Emily Stobs, Havish Patel Week 4 April 13, 2015 - 'HOH, POV and Live Feeds: 'Mike Bloom, Taran Armstrong, Brent Wolgamott Week 5 April 16, 2015 - 'HOH, Returning Player and Live Feeds: 'Alex Kidwell, Mikey Dowd April 21, 2015 - 'Neda Talks BBCAN3 LIVE: 'Neda Kalantar, Shannon Bauer April 23, 2015 - 'Naeha Talks BBCAN3 LIVE: 'Naeha Sareen, Emily Stobs, Zach Vosseler Week 6 April 28, 2015 - 'HOH, POV and Live Feeds: 'Alex Kidwell, Brent Wolgamott April 30, 2015 - 'Interview with Latest Jury Member: 'Sindy Nguyen Week 7 May 1, 2015 - 'Eviction, HOH and Live Feeds: 'Matt Carter, Havish Patel, Mikey Dowd May 5, 2015 - 'Derrick Talks BBCAN3: 'Derrick Lavasseur, Taran Armstrong May 7, 2015 - 'Interview with Latest Jury Member: 'Kevin Martin Week 8 May 7, 2015 - 'Rachelle Talks BBCAN3: 'Rachelle Diamond, Taran Armstrong May 11, 2015 - 'HOH, POV and Live Feeds: 'Brent Wolgamott, Emily Stobs May 14, 2015 - 'Interview with Latest Jury Member: 'Bruno Ielo Week 9 May 15, 2015 - 'Special Power, Eviction and Live Feeds: 'Arlie Shaban, Alex Kidwell May 19, 2015 - 'Shyeld-cast: 'Peter Brown, Alec Beall, Havish Patel Week 10 May 21, 2015 - 'Spencer Talks BBCAN3: Spencer Clawson, Shannon Bauer, Taran Armstrong May 25, 2015 - Final 4: 'Mikey Dowd Finale May 27, 2015 - 'BBCan 3 Finale: 'Alex Kidwell, Taran Armstrong Post Season May 28, 2015 - 'BBCAN3 Post Finale Interviews: Ashleigh, Godfrey, Jordan: Ashleigh Wood, Godfrey Mangwiza, Jordan Parhar June 4, 2015 - '''Winner Sarah Hanlon!: '''Sarah Hanlon Live Feed Correspondents * Alex Kidwell * Taran Armstrong * Brent Wolgamott * Mikey Dowd * Havish Patel * Emily Stobs * Shannon Bauer * Zach Vosseler Other Facts References External Links * Rob Has a Website Big Brother Canada 3 podcasts Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Podcasts Category:Guests (Big Brother Recaps)